Merry Christmas!
by Flyingmintbuny
Summary: I WILL POST STORY ON CHRISTMAS EVE/DAY. IDK YET. NOT LEMON BUT M-PREG. THIS BLURB IS REPEATED BELOW
1. Chapter 1

I WILL POST STORY ON CHRISTMAS EVE/DAY. IDK YET. NOT LEMON BUT M-PREG.


	2. 2 days

"Engwand! Wake up!" A little kid's voice called. England got up and looked at his little brother. "It's Christmas Engwand!" America said and pulled the Brit out of his bed by his hand, pulling him like he was a rag doll. "I noticed…" England says, laughing slightly at how excited America was. America dragged him down the stairs and to the living room.

(AWESOME IDEA! I'll post present day on Christmas X3 enjoy waiting ;3)


	3. 1 Day

Fast forward to during the revolutionary. A person ran to where England was staying. He hadn't wanted to be in this war. Stupid parliament. "SIR!" the soldier said as he ran in. "Yes?" England asked. "The Americans attacked on morning! We lost hessians!" England sighed at hearing that. Why did the parliament start this war...


	4. MERRY(?) CHRISTMAS One Shot

Fast forward to present day. "Mom!" A kids voice called "Come on! Wake up! It's Christmas!" It was England's son, Aaron. He then heard footsteps that were clearly from the father of Aaron, America. "Let him sleep Aaron!" America told D.C. "But I wanna open presents!" England could practically hear D.C pout.

England couldn't help but laugh and get up. "Like father like son," he said. "What is that supposed to mean?" America asked England. "If I can remember correctly you're the one who used to drag me out of bed from my hand and carry me down the stairs to open gifts on Christmas," England said. He then kept quiet, as if thinking about something.

"England." America said, snapping England back to earth. "Sorry," England said, shaking his head and standing up. D.C ran out of the room, and England went to follow him but was stopped by America. "Hey… you ok?..." America asked him. "I'm fine," England said and tried to walk out of the room. "Lier…" America said under his breath.

England walked quietly down the hall and got to the living room. He knew how much Aaron liked Christmas, so he had set the camera to video him opening the presents Christmas Eve. Eventually D.C finished opening the presents and smiled widely to the camera. England couldn't help but smile too. D.C had inherited America's smile, one that always mad him want too. He was happy with his life at the moment…

Eventually America saw a note England had left in one of the stockings. He picked it up and England got nervous. REALLY nervous for some reason. America lifted an eyebrow "Are you ok England?..." he asked England. "I'm fine…" England said.

America opened the note and read it. It was England's handwriting alright. The note clearly said {In the bottom draw of the filing cabinet there's a present for you… I couldn't give it directly to you.} America stood up and started to walk to his office, knowing that the only filing cabinet was in there. He opened the door and went in. He noticed England was following.

He knelt down at the filing cabinet and opened it. There was a manila folder that closed on both sides in it. Under it was the ones that were just tabs, so he knew that it wasn't for work. Suddenly England zoomed forwards and tried to get it away "Never mind it's a horrible gift!" he said. America simply held it away, having longer arms than England.

England stood up and so did America. "It can't a worse present than when you know you're cooking for someone who will judge you," America said. "IT CAN! GIVE IT!" England snapped. "Not after I see what's in it," America said. England sighed and took D.C out of the room and closed the door behind him.

America opened the manila the folder and almost dropped it right away. They were scans someone's stomach, and there as a baby inside it. On the side it had a name of who it was a scan of. It clearly said {Arthur Kirkland}. America looked at England and England looked away.

"That's where I was when I went 'shopping'," England said. "I thought it was weird why you came home with nothing…" America said. England sighed "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…" he said. "It's fine. Surprised me a LOT, but its fine." America said smiling "When's he due to be born?" America asked. At that England got nervous "Well…Their actually due in…" He was cut off by America. "Wait. THEY?!" America asked him.

"You only looked at one of them…" England said, flinching at America yelling. "And you just told me about them now?!" America was mad. "I'm sorry…" England said looking down. He then walked out of the room. America didn't follow.

_**Few hours later**_

Aaron punched a hole through America's office door. "DAD!" he said. There was something clearly wrong. "What's wrong?" America asked, worrying that England had gone into labor. America had gotten mad before England was able to tell him the due date.

"I can't find mom anywhere! He left!" D.C said. "WHAT?!" America stood up from sitting at his desk. He then ran out of the room and looked in every room. No Brit to be found. Anywhere.

America ran to the backyard, calling for him franticly. He got no reply. He tried to call him using his phone, but found that England just ignored it. At least he knew England would be able to call someone for help if he went into labor. America was still worried though.

America called England five times every single day. England never answered once. After a year America saw England, but he was different. His hair was dyed red like how Scotland's was, his eye left their normal colors. Right one blue, left one the bright emerald green. It was clear that England didn't want to be recognized.

It was pretty clear it was him. At least to America. England still had his wedding ring on. It was one America specially made for England. It sort of made him sad England was trying to hide himself from everyone, but at least he knew he was alright.

Everywhere England went, he seemed to be looking down. America had found out that England had been pregnant with 4 babies, but every time America saw him. Had England given up on the babies and aborted them? No. That wasn't England.

Had he put them up for adoption? Of course not! They would be capitals, right? But wait… England had already had D.C and that would mean London would be the only other capital. Wait a second…

America saw England walking towards a hospital with a few baby toys. That meant one thing. The babies weren't strong enough to leave the hospital. America started to follow England, keeping a good way back so he wasn't caught. America knew that if England caught him he would run as far away as possible. That meant the babies wouldn't have England there for them then.

Sadly, we all know how loud America is, and England had lived with America for a long time so once he heard America's footsteps he ran. He didn't run out of the hospital though. He ran to a certain room and locked the door. America could tell England was afraid, but of what? "Sir." A voice came from behind America.

America turned around to look at the person who was talking to him. "Do you know Arthur, sir? He randomly shows up every day and goes right into that room. The thing is, he acts like he's hiding something." It was a nurse, and she looked concerned like England would actually hurt the babies.

"I do know Arthur, and he's not gonna hurt those babies don't worry." America said. They weren't supposed to call each other by their country names, mainly because people would look at them like they were freaks. "Every time he goes in there, he comes out puffy-eyed like he was crying in there… I think his wife died giving birth to them or something like that…" the nurse said. "Why does it have to be that his wife died? I've heard rumors of a select few people who live as long as a country does. They call them by the country's name and everything!" Another nurse coming up said.

"He's a man though… men can't have children…" the one nurse said. "Representatives can…" America said. "What do you mean?" the nurse asked. "The representatives are different from everyone else; the males have both female and male parts." America said. "How do you know?" the nurse asked. "Because I am one and so is Arthur," America started to walk towards the room England had gone in.

The nurses just stood there as he walked away. America didn't stop walking until he got to the room. He tried to open it and eventually got a nurse to. America started to go in, but was stopped by a kick that could send a car flying. America fell back to the floor and he caught a glimpse of England's face. He looked like he had been crying. The door was locked again.

America got an idea. He asked a nurse for a bobby pin and if he could keep it. He then bent it so it was just a line and picked the lock. He was knelt down by the door incase England decided to see what was happening he wouldn't get caught. He eventually got the door unlocked and America made it so England wouldn't hear him.

England was sitting by four cribs. He had his head down on a table and he was crying. America took off his shoes so England wouldn't be able to tell he was there. England didn't see or hear America until he was being hugged closely to the American. England stiffened up a lot.

"Calm down…" America said "It's only me…" England seemed to be more scared hearing it was America. "A-America?!" fear was clear in his voice. All the sudden America's leg hurt a lot. England had kicked him in his leg. If America can flip over a car, England could easily kick one across the room or farther, depending if he's mad

America fell to the ground and England stood up, standing like America was going to hurt the babies. "Dude! What's your problem?!" America asked England, holding his leg. "My problem is you HERE!" England said. "What dafuq?! Their mine too, aren't they?" America asked. "Of course they are! It's just…" England said "You'll take them away from me…" England looked away.

"What do ya mean?" America asked. "I mean I heard how mad you got when I said they instead of it!" England snapped. "Ar-" America started but was cut off by a kick that almost hit his head. America's eyes went small at the near kick to the head. America stood up and hugged England close.

"Arthur… I'm not gonna hurt them if that's what you think…" America said, trying to ignore the pain in his legs from England kicking him. "You bloody LIER!" England yelled "Let me the hell go!". America listened and let him go. England fell to the ground and growled at America. America sighed and went over and looked at the four babies.

"What are their names?" America asked England. England said something quietly and America looked at him to speak louder. England sighed and repeated what he had said "William, Pamela, Ethan and Sofia…" He looked away. "Two American and two British…" America said under his breath. He hugged England closely.

England hugged back, as if letting his guard lower. America smiled at that. He like being the only one who saw England not mad and cursing at almost everything. England just hugged America close. "You know Aaron has been worried about you…"

"…" at first England said nothing. Then America felt England start to cry. "I'm sorry…" England said. He was starting to feel even worse for running away. "Artie…" America said hugging England tighter.

England just kept quiet. Eventually a nurse came in and England quickly let America go. "This just came in sir. They can go home." The nurse said. England nodded and the nurse left. Once she did England started to smile.

"I think it's time we go home," England said smiling to America. Seeing England smile made America too. America picked two of the babies and England picked up the other two. The two got home an England was practically tackled by D.C. "Dude! Mom! Where have ya been?!" D.C ask.

"Ask you four new siblings," England said and smiled to Aaron. Aaron looked at Sofia and reached out to hold her. America laughed slightly and let Aaron take Sofia. Aaron held her and looked at her face. England didn't stop smiling the whole time. He was back with all of his family.

And he was never going to leave again.

(XD supposed to be Christmas themed… YOLOMOFT XD this is the WHOLE fanfiction. It's a oneshot... it's long… 2039 words to be exact XD anyways, MERRY CHISTMAS!)


End file.
